Nations with Limited Recognition
A number of polities have declared independence and sought diplomatic recognition from the international community as de jure sovereign states, but have not been universally recognized as such. These entities often have de facto control of their territory. A number of such entities have existed in the past. The following also includes known separatist movements. The declarative theory defines a state as a person in international law if it meets the following criteria: # a defined territory # a permanent population # a government, and # a capacity to enter into relations with other states. According to the declarative theory, an entity's statehood is independent of its recognition by other states. By contrast, the constitutive theory defines a state as a person of international law only if it is recognized as such by other states that are already a member of the international community. List of Nations Abyadia * Claimed Capital: Juba * Claimed Territory: South Sudan * Ethnic Group: Christian Sudanese * Language: Arabic Azawagh * Claimed Capital: Timbuktu * Claimed Territory: Tombouctou, Kidal and Gao (Mali), Agadez Region, northern Tahoua (Niger) * Ethnic Group: Tuareg * Language: Tuareg, Arabic Bangladesh * Claimed Capital: Dhaka * Claimed Territory: Bangladesh, West Bengal and Tripura States of India * Ethnic Group: Bengali * Language: Bengali Catalonia * Claimed Capital: Barcelona * Claimed Territory: Catalonia * Ethnic Group: Catalonians * Language: Catalan Corsica * Claimed Capital: Aiacciu * Claimed Territory: Corsica * Ethnic Group: Corsicans * Language: Corsican Gagauzia * Claimed Capital: Komrat * Claimed Territory: Gagauzia, Leova, Cimișlia, Cantemir, Basarabeasca, Taraclia, Cahul (Moldova) * Ethnic Group: Gagauz * Language: Gagauz Jabal al-Druze * Claimed Capital: As-Suwayda * Claimed Territory: As-Suwayda, Daraa, Quneitra, Golan Heights * Ethnic Group: Druze * Language: Arabic Kalahari * Claimed Capital: Otjomuise * Claimed Territory: Namibia other than the Caprivi Strip * Ethnic Group: Khoisans * Language: Oshiwambo, Nama, Damarra Kalmykia * Claimed Capital: Elst * Claimed Territory: Republic of Kalmykia * Ethnic Group: Kalmyk Oirat * Language: Kalmyk Kampuchea * Claimed Capital: Phnom Penh * Claimed Territory: Cambodia, Mekong Delta Region of Vietnam, Isan Region of Thailand * Ethnic Group: Khmer * Language: Khmer Kozakia * Claimed Capital: Novocherkassk * Claimed Territory: Donbass Oblast (Donetsk Oblast and Luhansk Oblast), Voronezh Oblast, Rostov Oblast, Volgogrod Oblast of the Russian Soviet Socialist Republic. * Ethnic Group: Cossacks * Language: Ukrainian, Russian Kresowia * Claimed Capital: Lublin * Claimed Territory: Galitsia and the old territory of the Kresy Wschodnie (Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine) * Ethnic Group: Kresowiaks/Kresowians * Language: Kresowian Polish Laos * Claimed Capital: Vientiane * Claimed Territory: Laos, Tây Bắc Region of Vietnam, Isan Region of Thailand * Ethnic Group: Lao * Language: Lao Lëtzebuerg * Claimed Capital: Stad Lëtzebuerg * Claimed Territory: Luxembourg, Luxembourg Province of Belgium, Bitburg-Prüm District of Germany, Burg-Reuland Municipality of Belgium * Ethnic Group: Luxembourgers/Lëtzebuerger * Language: Luxembourgish/Lëtzebuergesch Luangwa * Claimed Capital: Ndola * Claimed Territory: Copperbelt, Central Zambia, Muchinga, North Zambia, Luapula * Ethnic Group: Bemba * Language: Bemba Malacca * Claimed Capital: Singapore * Claimed Territory: Singapore, Melaka, Johor, Negeri Sembilan * Ethnic Group: Malay, Chinese, Indians, Singaporean * Language: Malay, English Malawi * Claimed Capital: Lilongwe * Claimed Territory: Malawi, Niassa Province, Tete Province, Eastern Province * Ethnic Group: Chewa * Language: Chewa Mashonaland * Claimed Capital: Harare * Claimed Territory: Mashonaland West, Mashonaland Central, Mashonaland East, Manicaland, Midlands, Masvingo. * Ethnic Group: Shona * Language: Shona Qafaria * Claimed Capital: Semera * Claimed Territory: Afar Region, Southern Red Sea Region, Tadjourah Region, Obock Region * Ethnic Group: Afar * Language: Afar Qaraqalpaqstan * Claimed Capital: No'kis * Claimed Territory: Karakalpakstan Autonomous Region of Uzbekistan * Ethnic Group: Karakalpaks * Language: Karakalpak Sarawak * Claimed Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan * Claimed Territory: Brunei, Limbang Division, Miri Division * Ethnic Group: Malay, Kedayan, Chinese * Language: Malay Sri Lanka * Claimed Capital: Kolonthota * Claimed Territory: Sri Lanka without the Northern Province, Anuradhapura or Trincomalee District * Ethnic Group: Sinhalese People * Language: Sinhalese Swabia * Claimed Capital: Schduagert * Claimed Territory: Baden-Württemberg * Ethnic Group: Swabians * Language: Swabian German Tamilakam * Claimed Capital: Chennai * Claimed Territory: Tamil Nadu, Northern Province, Anuradhapura District and Trincomalee District * Ethnic Group: Tamil * Language: Tamil Timor * Claimed Capital: Kupang * Claimed Territory: East Timor and West Timor * Ethnic Groups: Tetum, Mambai, Tukudede * Languages: Tetum Uyghuristan * Claimed Capital: Ürümchi * Claimed Territory: Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region of the Socialist Republic of China * Ethnic Group: Uyghurs * Language: Uyghur Vietnam * Claimed Capital: Saigon * Claimed Territory: Vietnam and coastal Guangxi * Ethnic Group: Vietnamese * Language: Viet Weichselland * Claimed Capital: Posen * Claimed Territory: Pomerania, Lubusz Land, Posen-West Prussia, Silesia. Some claim the old Province of Posen. * Ethnic Group: Vistula Germans * Language: German West Cape * Claimed Capital: Cape Town/Kaapstad * Claimed Territory: Western Cape Province * Ethnic Group: Afrikaners, Boers, White South Africans * Language: Afrikaans, English Zululand * Claimed Capital: Ulundi * Claimed Territory: KwaZulu-Natal, Eastern Cape, Free State, Gauteng, Mpumalanga, Swaziland, Lesotho, Maputo * Ethnic Group: Zulu * Language: Zulu Flags of Nations with Limited Recognition abyadia.png|Abyadia MNLA_flag.svg.png|Azawagh bangladesh2.png|Bangladesh Flag_of_Corsica.svg.png|Corsica 1200px-Flag_of_Gagauzia.svg.png|Gagauzia Flag_of_Druze.svg.png|Jabal al-Druze 450px-Flag_of_Bushmanland.svg.png|Kalahari 600px-Flag_of_Kalmykia.svg.png|Kalmykia 1200px-Flag_of_Cambodia_under_French_protection.svg.png|Kampuchea 1200px-Flag of Don Cossacks.svg.png|Kozakia Kresowiaflag2.png|Kresowia 1200px-Flag_of_Laos_(1952-1975).svg.png|Laos luxembourg123.PNG|Lëtzebuerg newbemba2.PNG|Luangwa malacca2.png|Malacca 1200px-Flag_of_Malawi_(2010-2012).svg.png|Malawi shonalandflag1.PNG|Mashonaland afarflag2.png|Qafaria Flag of Karakalpakstan.svg.png|Qaraqalpaqstan 900px-Flag_of_Sarawak.svg.png|Sarawak 900px-King_of_Kandy.svg.png|Sri Lanka 750px-Flag_of_Baden-Württemberg_(state,_lesser_arms).svg.png|Swabia newtamilflag1.png|Tamilakam newtimorisl2.png|Timor Kokbayraq flag.svg (1).png|Uyghuristan 1200px-Flag_of_South_Vietnam.svg.png|Vietnam Weischelland.png|Weichselland Volkstaat1.png|West Cape 1200px-KwaZulu_flag_1985.svg.png|Zululand